Episode 4310 (15th March 2006)
Plot Back at home after seeing Jamie leave for the station with Pearl, Viv gives Dawn an earful for not telling her that Jamie had stayed the night. As Dawn tries to defend herself, Viv's clear that there's no time for all that now as they have to get to the station and stop him. Dawn agrees to help Viv on the condition she lets her drive. Viv agrees and on the way to the station explains her sudden change of heart towards Jamie. Viv wants Bob and Jamie to make up so that Bob can feel positive about parenthood again and want to have more kids with her. Viv is impressed with Dawn's driving and notes that if she passes her test she'll give her a job working for Hope & Deliverance. With Viv not usually big on praise, Dawn is chuffed and thinks her chances of passing her test tomorrow are looking better. Bob and Jamie accept they've got a long way to go. Having caught a lift to the station with Pearl, Jamie starts to feel increasingly guilty about leaving things on such a sour note with Bob and warms to the idea of getting to know his family. Back in Emmerdale, Jamie explains to Bob that he couldn't go through with his flit and has decided to return the money. Wary, Bob reminds Jamie that an apology isn't going to right all his wrongs but Jamie works hard to convince Bob he's sincere and wants to stay in the village and get to know him. Having heard out Jamie's apology, Bob is tentatively pleased about Jamie's U-turn. With only Snoop not taken care of, Jamie wonders if Viv can help by sending the money over to Spain. Viv takes the money off him, pointing out he'll have to do things the proper way now he's staying, and earn it himself. Val and Noreen spend the day trying to cover the fact they truly care for each other. Later Val is informed that she has been assigned to another community service project, a nightshift in Robblesfield. After Val has left, Noreen's facade crumbles. Later that evening Noreen finds Val and informs her that she's changed her mind and will stand against Eric after all. Not wanting to admit she did it to keep seeing Val, Noreen claims the change of heart came from a desire to wipe the smug grin off Eric's ugly mug. Val suspects there may be more to it, but, chuffed to hear the news looks forward to getting Noreen's campaign on the road. Ivan saves Simon from having to sell up by offering to move back in as his lodger. Louise is certain that she's going to be a hit at tomorrow nights curry-oke. She tells Diane and Pearl about the time she did a musical version of Waltzing Matilda at school and how they chose Pippa Whittaker over her for the leading role. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Noreen Bell - Jenny Tomasin *Aubrey Bedford - Richard Mullins Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes